Moving On
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: Isabella gets a invitation to her one time best friends wedding. See what the wolf pack are now up to and slight mention of the Cullen's. (Nessie was never born) Summary inside. Rated M in case I want to expand later


**Dug this out of my old computer and wrote it a long ass time ago. Thought I would share my first ever attempt at writing. Rated M in case I do a follow-up who knows at this stage it is a one shot though.**

 **Be warned there is mention of homosexual coupling. No Flames please you will just be laughed at or deleted.**

Moving On

Isabella stared at the invitation in her hand. She couldn't believe it Jacob was getting married. It had been ten years since she left with the Cullen's to start her life as a vampire. She had taken well to the lifestyle and slotted into the coven with ease. Even Rosalie seemed to have gotten over her hatred of her. If she could cry she would now. Jacob was the only other man who had shown any interest in her even after he shifted and although he didn't imprint insisted that they were made for each other.

"Love is everything alright?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Jake's getting married she said waving the invitation at him.

"Wow that's great who's the lucky girl?" Edward walked forward and took the invite from his wife.

"I can't believe it." she got up and walked to the window looking out into the forest.

"Well looks like you lost a friend and gained a step-brother-in-law."

"What?" Isabella turned and looked at her husband a confused look on her face.

"Well since Sue married your father and all."

"Oh yeah right. I guess. It's not the same though is it. I mean really they never showed any interest in each other while we were there. He was...no he is my best friend."

"Love that isn't going to change. Just because he is getting married."

"I know you're right. I can't believe we got invited though."

"Why not you invited him to our wedding remember. Besides he is going to be family now. It's only right that we get invited. Since their getting married in New York we can go and not break the treaty." Edward went and wrapped his arms around his wife's slender waist.

"Do you think he is happy?"

"Why wouldn't he be. Jacob is not one to do something he doesn't want to do."

"I guess you're right." she smiled and turned wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. "Let's go hunt."

* * *

Isabella was standing at the mirror of the hotel apartment looking at her reflection. She wasn't blind to the fact that she was an incredibly beautiful woman even maybe more so than Rosalie. Not that anyone would mention that to the blonde vampiress. Tomorrow was the wedding tonight they were meeting Sue and Charlie for dinner while the wedding party had their own evening planned. It had been five years since the vampiress had seen her father and even then it was only from a distance when Sue had mentioned that he was going to a Police conference in Chicago.

Charlie was in on the pack secret and even though Bella spoke to her father once a week at least she hadn't been able to see him face to face. She was a little nervous. Not worried that she would hurt him but rather his reaction to what she had become. The Cullen's had moved away before the change so that they could one day return to Forks one of their favourite places to live. She had lost contact with Jacob straight away and it was only through Sue and Charlie that she knew that Jacob had stopped phasing along with the rest of the pack and moved away to college. Now her best friend was a specialist in his field of work and was considered one of the best in the world.

"Ready love?" Bella looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing her purse and walking to her husband who was holding her light jacket that went with the dress she was wearing. "Lovely as ever."

"Thanks Edward." she said leading the way out the room.

* * *

"Seriously Quil a strip club?" Jacob groaned.

"What did you expect for your bachelor night?"

"I don't know a few drinks at a bar."

"Yeah well you're shit out of luck. Besides it's the last time you will see tits and pussy so."

"What do you mean last time it will be his first time. Pussy being keeping himself for the marital bed." Paul scoffed.

"Shut up man whore. We respect each other enough to wait."

"You keep on believing that."

"Paul behave or do you want me to call your better half."

"Christ I was only kidding. I'm impressed though. Remember he didn't imprint like the rest of us so he didn't have that pull I felt."

"Imprint or not we didn't jump our mates like you did yours." Embry chuckled.

"What the fuck ever. Are we going in or what."

"Not." Jacob said dragging his best friend away from the door and towards a normal bar.

* * *

Charlie Swan couldn't take his eyes off his daughter. She was stunningly beautiful her eyes were now a gold instead of the soft chocolate brown he was so used to. Sue had explained to him after Billy had told him about the wolf pack and why Edward was so different from other boys his age. At first he was angry that no one had stopped the leeches from killing his daughter. However over time he had come to admit she sounded happier than he had ever heard her. Though dead she felt more alive than she did before.

Like Billy he had hoped that Jacob would steal her heart, but that was never to be as tomorrow was proof of that. Jacob had made something of himself and even though it had taken him so long to return home and admit his love to his betrothed no one was truly surprised least of all Sue and Billy.

"So how are the rest of the family?" Charlie asked taking a sip of his beer.

Edward had booked them a fancy restaurant and the Police Chief was forced to wear his suit that he had for the actual wedding. He was running his finger around the neck of his shirt feeling uncomfortable. Sue gently slapped her husband's hand away. She was good for Charlie and he knew he had picked a good woman. Tonight they were going to finally spill the beans about their own family. Edward of course knew the moment they stepped inside the restaurant.

"Everyone is good. Carlisle is loving his new job. Esme is busy setting up the new house. Rosalie and Emmett are currently in Austria visiting friends, Jasper and Alice are taking a year of school and enjoying their freedom." Isabella said wishing she knew why Billy Black was there. Couldn't he have gone with the rest of the family. Surely he didn't want to hang around leeches.

"What about you Charlie any news?" Edward smirked.

Billy chuckled and shook his head. He of course knew that the leech already knew their news as did Sue who was blushing prettily. How he loved these two. He doubted he would be still on this earth if it hadn't been for them. Sure he had the support of the tribe but he was lonely for companionship since Jacob left. He hadn't wanted his only son to go, but who was he to stop him after all he gave up for his tribe. Young Seth had kept him company for a few years before he too headed off to discover the big wide world.

"Well as you know I live on the reservation now." he smiled.

"At Sue's right?"

"Yeah it makes it easier for Billy to keep up his duty as an elder."

"So Billy lives with you guys?" Isabella asked.

"Yes he does." Charlie took Billy's hand in his and raised it to his lips.

"Whoa back up." Isabella hissed.

"I know it must come as a shock to you but we are together. The three of us." Sue said taking her husband's free hand in hers.

"A bit." Edward knew his wife would be blushing if she could.

She had often wondered about Billy and Charlie's relationship over the years but always put it down to them being just good friends. Now she wondered what they did on all those fishing trips, even though the very thought made her shudder. She had no problem with homosexuality however a polyamorous relationship was another thing altogether.

"Dad can we talk privately?"

"Bells I know you want to ask me if I'm truly happy and whatever you say to me you can say in front of my partners."

"Fine." Bella threw her napkin on the table. "If you will excuse me I need to go powder my nose."

Edward and Charlie stand. Sue patted Billy's hand before following her daughter in-law. Walking into the bathroom Bella was leaning over the sink deep in thought. The elder opened her bag and pulled out her lipstick.

"Why? Is my father not enough for you?"

"Your father is more than enough for me. You know not all relationships are based on sex."

"So you don't share a bed?"

"Oh we share a bed from time to time. With Billy's condition it isn't always possible. Look we are not asking that you understand us. Rather we want your acceptance. We have never turned our backs on your choice now we ask you the same."

"That's not the same." Isabella hissed.

"No it's much worse. You gave up your life and family."

"I love him. I want to be with him forever."

"And I love Billy and Charlie and they love me and each other. Why would you want to deny your father that dear?"

"So you're telling me that Billy and your kids agree with this?"

"They have learnt to accept it. Seeing us happy makes them happy."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to understand Sue. I really am. I couldn't imagine loving anyone but Edward. He is my everything my life."

"Bella sweetie. I love many and so do you. Your heart is not just for Edward. You love your new family do you not."

"But that isn't the same."

"Maybe not to you. However I'm in love with two men."

"Your right. I must admit dad does look happy."

"I think so."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"Okay good. Come on before they send a search party for us." the vampiress took her mother in-law's arm and together they walked back to their men. "Still can't believe you have two of them." she giggled.

"Me either." Sue giggled like a schoolgirl.

* * *

The church was full many people stared at the beautiful couple who had arrived early. They had picked Charlie up and brought him to the church with them while Sue and Billy would arrive with the happy couple to give them away.

Isabella felt like an imposter and wondered if the pack would behave at the reception or would they have to leave. The side door of the church opened and in walked Jacob pushing his father. The vampiress couldn't take her eyes off the man who had tried so hard to win her over. She had to admit that he had aged well and was more handsome than he had been as a teen if that was possible. She had always thought him beautiful almost too beautiful for a man.

Jacob looked up and smiled his perfect smile and made his way over to her and Edward who had stood to greet his one time enemy. Charlie quickly took his lovers wheelchair and parked him by his side making sure he was comfortable. In typical Billy fashion he told the man to stop fussing and he was fine.

"Edward," Jacob shook the extended hand before turning his attention to Isabella. "Bells. Wow you look amazing." he pulled her into a hug a shiver running through his body. No longer the soft warm friend he had. "Death suits you." he whispered in her ear."

"Old age suits you." she giggled. Jacob just laughed. "Congratulations by the way. Seems I've missed a lot. I had no idea about you two."

"Yeah well it took me a while to figure it out."

"Jake it's time." Embry said coming towards them.

Jacob bent and hugged his father one more time as well as Charlie. He seemed truly happy for his father and accepted her father as another parent. The couple had always been close and Charlie always thought of him as a son he never had.

The music started and the wedding guest stood. Colin and Jared walked side by side first. Jared smiled and waved at his little family. Next came Brady and Paul holding hands. When they parted at the end of the aisle Paul peck him on the cheek. Bella gasped. She had no idea last she knew Paul was a bit of a man whore around Washington State. Next was Quil with a beautiful girl on his arm who Bella had a guess was Claire the way he was looking at her adoringly. Next was Sam and Emily right behind them two little boys each holding a cushion with rings on them. After that came Leah her arm linked with a very handsome man that Isabella had never seen before.

Once everyone was in place Isabella turned and looked at her best friend. His eyes were focused on the doorway waiting for his betrothed. The music changed and in walked Sue her arm linked with her sons. Edward chuckled lightly and nudged his wife who looked back at the front. Jacob was openly weeping. His smile bigger and brighter than she had ever seen.

Isabella couldn't help but smile he was happy, really happy. Any pangs of jealousy she felt had gone. She knew she couldn't have made him as happy as Seth Clearwater could. They were as close as anybody including herself and Edward when she thought about it. The young shifter followed his friend around like a puppy. She wondered if Jacob always swung that way more than likely he did. When she thought about it. The love she saw in his eyes for him even back then was not one he showed to his other two close friends.

Edward squeezed her hand as he handed her a tissue for show. Although she knew she would be crying if she could. Her heart swelled with love for her best friend and now soon to be step brother in-law. Seth had grown so much since she last saw him. Photos that Sue had sent didn't do the boy justice. Rather he was all man now taller than even Sam which was surprising. He was a lot leaner though. The ceremony was short but sweet. It brought back memories of her wedding and wondered when her and Edward would tie the knot again. Even though she hated the fuss that went into it she had become accustomed to being a living dress up doll for Alice.

After they had been declared husband and man the happy couple raced out the door. The rest of the guests followed at a more sedate pace. The reception was going to be held at one of the finest hotels in the city where the two hundred or so guest were to be entertained till the happy couple came back in a few hours.

A few of the pack came to say hello to the Cullen's but most just stayed away keeping a close eye on their mates. Not surprising Embry and Quil were the two who tried to make them feel more welcome. Leah to came and introduced her partner a colleague of Jacob's. Isabella gasped when she saw a huge diamond on her wedding finger. Leah giggled and flashed it around more.

"Guess will be seeing you both again soon." Leah admitted.

"I'm so happy you've found happiness." Bella said truly meaning it.

The two women were never close as Leah hated that Isabella was leading Jacob on and broke his heart. However now she understood it worked both ways Jacob was just trying to hide who he truly was.

"God how long does it take to shag." Paul grumbled.

"Shut up Paul it's cute." Brady sighed.

Edward shook his head. He had read both men's thoughts and Paul had indeed imprinted on the younger wolf although not till many years after joining the pack. The older shifter felt the pull to the younger and refused to look him directly in the eye. Not because he didn't want to imprint rather to keep him safe. Paul knew he could hurt the young cub his wolf not been the most controlled beast. In the end though Brady who had also felt the pull of the imprint, the smaller wolf tackled Paul after he was boasting about shagging a woman in Forks the previous night. Grabbing hold of Paul's chin he made him look him directly in the eye. The couple weren't seen for three days and when they returned the younger was well and truly marked as was Paul. They were waiting to adopt a young Quileute boy who was needing a family to love him.

Embry married a young girl from the tribe and although he never imprinted he was just as happy as the other wolves who had. Quil was still waiting for his imprint to age more before they tied the knot. The young girl only had eyes for the man who was once like a big brother to her.

Sam and Emily were now proud parents of two healthy young boys and even though Sam didn't know yet his wife and imprint was going to give him another child in seven months Emily hoped it would be a girl she always dreamed of but, if not another little boy would be just as much loved.

Jared and Kim were now parents as well of a young baby girl who was the apple of her father's eyes. It had taken them some time to have a child and lost several to miscarriages. It would of broken a many a couple but it only brought the two closer.

Collin was still single travelling the world enjoying his freedom. He was ready to settle down when he found the right girl. The youngest member of the pack had his eyes on a attractive woman who worked with Seth. Edward wished them well as they seemed to have a mutual attraction even if they didn't know it just yet. At a guess they would be not going home alone tonight.

Edward was the first to know that the happy couple had arrived. Their scent was strong and even though they had showered the scent of sex lingered on them. Seth couldn't keep his eyes off his now husband. Every since he was a young boy he had feelings for his idol and although he never let those feelings known for fear of rejection he never gave up on the wolf. It had taken Jacob a long separation from Seth to realise that he loved him more than a friend but he too held the same fears that Seth held and kept it to himself. Even though he was attractive and had many women and just as many men after his affections he couldn't look at anyone. He tried to date to get Seth out of his thoughts but failed to go more than one hour without his best friends beautiful smile filling his head.

Finally growing up and finding his balls he headed home where he knew Seth was visiting his family after the revelation that their parents were now together in a relationship with Charlie Swan. When Jacob pulled up outside the Clearwater house. Seth was the first one to greet his friend. Without a word the older man pulled Seth into his arms and asked him to take a walk with him.

They announced to their families that they were together and hoped that they would accept them as a couple. It had only been 3 months before Jacob got down on one knee and proposed to his beloved pup. Here six months later they were happily married and finally as one.

* * *

Edward watched his wife dance with her best friend. Both laughing at something Jacob had said. Seth stood by the vampires side.

"They still look good together."

"Don't they just." Edward smiled.

"We made the right decision you know?" Seth said patting his friend's arm.

"Did we?"

"Yes." Seth said pecking the vampire on the cheek. "I'll never forget Edward but I'm with the right one. Just like you." Seth and Edward walked to the couple and took their respective partners and parted on the dance floor.

 **The End**


End file.
